


Road Trips to Nowhere

by Casey0449



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey0449/pseuds/Casey0449
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Seven go on a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trips to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too into this game holy crap. I haven't written a fanfiction in over five years. I found the Dare to Write Challenge and randomly picked this one from the list. The prompt was number 126 Road Trips to Nowhere.

It was a comfortable silence broken only by the sounds of pages turning and the clacking of the keyboard. Occasionally you would shift positions as you searched to the best way to read your book. One minute you were laying on your stomach, body crushing your arms until you could barely feel them, and the next you were upside down, dangling halfway off the bed holding the book with one hand as you used the other to turn the pages. If it weren’t for the blood rushing to your head this would have been one of the more comfortable reading positions you knew.  
Completely focused on the book, you were about to switch positions again when you noticed that the clacking had stopped. About three seconds later you felt the bed shift and by then it was too late, Seven’s hands had already found your bared stomach. Naturally your first instinct when tickled was to flinch away, however that turned out to be a bad idea when you dropped the book and fell to the ground, curling into a ball to protect yourself.  
“Are you ok?” Seven peered down, a worried frown on his face.  
“No,” you throw your arm across your face, “I’m dead. You’ve killed me.”  
He chuckled and stood, reaching down to help you up. Taking his hand you’re pulled up and into a tight hug. His lips brushed against your cheek as he let you go.  
“Did you finish your project?” you asked, peering over at the computer. You could barely see the lines of code covering the screen.  
“I’m taking a break,” he grinned.  
“So you tickle me?” you try to scowl but his grin is contagious and only grows larger when you smile.  
“You leave too many openings darling.” You rolled your eyes at that.  
“So what are you planning on doing?” you asked, picking up the book you dropped and sitting back onto the bed.  
He didn’t answer for a few seconds and you could almost see the gears turning in his head as he thought. You knew that he hadn’t thought much about the actual break other than he needed one.  
Suddenly he grabbed your hand and tugged you back up, “I don’t think I’ve ever properly introduced you to my babes yet.” He excitedly pulled you towards the door to the garage.

“I know you’ve already met Bianca,” he gestured grandly towards the silver car before leaning closer to you and whispering, “she’s my favorite but don’t tell the others.”  
You had seen the pictures of Seven’s garage and heard the other members talking but nothing could actually prepare you for the real thing.  
“The blue one is Izzy and the red one is Gracie,” he continued the introductions, patting each car as he introduced them excitedly.  
“They’re beautiful,” you said after meeting all of them. Seven face lights up like a child on Christmas day.  
“They are aren’t they? Do you want to go for a ride?” without waiting for an answer he grabbed your hand and tugged you to Bianca.  
Even though you had ridden with him before you were still caught by surprise when he tore out of the garage like a bat out of hell. You couldn’t even begin to think about all of the laws he broke as he rocketed down the highway, luckily there weren’t a lot of people out so you didn’t have to worry about killing someone else almost with yourself.  
It took you a few minutes to get used to the speed but soon the fear disappeared and was replaced with exhilaration and soon you were laughing.  


You ride for a few hours chatting about everything from Seven’s current project to how you were doing in school. All too soon though it comes to an end and you are back at Seven’s home.  
“Did you have fun?” he asked as he opened your door. You smiled and hugged him, lightly kissing him.  
“I did,” you tried to pull away only for him to lock his arms around you.  
“Good,” he kissed you again then let go. “Next time I’ll actually take you somewhere.”  
“Sounds good,” you took his hand as you both went back into the house.


End file.
